Muroi Shigeru
Perfil thumb|250px|Muroi Shigeru *'Nombre:' 室井滋 （むろい しげる） *'Nombre (romaji):' Muroi Shigeru *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Namerikawa, Toyama, Japón *'Altura:' 1.60 m *'Peso:' 51 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia:' Hot Road inc. Dramas *Kodoku no Gurume 8 (TV Tokyo, 2019) ep.3 *Kuroi Jukai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Isan Souzoku (TV Asahi, 2015) *Mother Game (TBS, 2015) *Funeral Procession of Peter (TBS, 2014) - Eiko Sonoda *Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014) - Fuji Ando *Lieutenant Fukuie's Greeting (Fuji TV, 2014) - Yoko Maruyama (ep.9) *Nameless Poison ~ Na mo Naki Doku (TBS, 2013) - Eiko Sonoda *Doubles (TV Asahi, 2013) - Mieko Sakata *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012) - Kaneko Terayama *Nageki no Bijo (NHK, 2013) - Nobuyo *Renai Neet ~Wasureta Koi no Hajimekata (TBS, 2012) *Samurai High School (NTV, 2009) *My girl (TV Asahi, 2009) *Welcame (NHK, 2009) *Yako no Kaidan (TV Asahi, 2009) *Monster parent (Fuji TV, 2008, ep7) *Ashita no, Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008, ep7) *4 Shimai Tanteidan (TV Asahi, 2008) *Shin machiben (NHK, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007, ep9) *14 Sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kikujiro to Saki 2 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Zeppeki (NHK, 2004) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2004) *Okusama wa Majo (TBS, 2004) *Kikujiro to Saki as Kitano Saki (TV Asahi, 2003) *Koi wa Tatakai (TV Asahi, 2003) *Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) *Let's Go Nagata-cho (NTV, 2001) *Pure Soul (YTV, 2001) *Match Point! (NHK, 2000) *Another Heaven (TV Asahi, 2000) *Yamada Ikka no Shinbo (TBS, 1999) *Africa no Yoru (Fuji TV, 1999) *Koritsuku Natsu (NTV, 1998) *Shinryonaikai Ryoko (NTV, 1997) *Gift (Fuji TV, 1997) *Seigi wa Katsu (Fuji TV, 1995) *Shinkon Nari! (TBS, 1995) *Sankaku Heart (TV Asahi, 1995) *Good Mourning (Fuji TV, 1994) *Mamatte Kirei!? (TBS, 1991) *Papa! Kakko Tsuka Nai Ze (Fuji TV, 1990) *Kiss Yori Kantan (Fuji TV, 1987) *Oyako Zigzag (TBS, 1987) *Papa wa News Caster (TBS, 1987) Temas de dramas *Sora yo de Shinryonaikai Ryoko (NTV, 1997) Películas *Life's Promise (2016) - Yoshiko (Kentaro's wife) *Chiisai Ouchi (2014) - Sadako *Tatoeba Remon (2012) *Tale of Genji: A Thousand Year Engima (2011) - Kokiden Lady *Hito no Sabaku (2010) - Ikuko Noguchi (segment "Obaasang ga Shinda") *Ningen Shikkaku (2010) *Viyon no tsuma (2009) - Miyo *Gegege no Kitaro: Kitaro and the Millennium Curse (2008) - Sand Witch *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) *Heart, Beating in the Dark (2005) *Makoto (2005) *Karaoke (2005) *Out (2002) *Shangri-La Kin'yu hametsu Nippon: Togenkyo no hito-bito (2002) - Mari *Big show! Hawaii ni utaeba (1999) - Reiko Akagi *Nodo jiman (1999) - Akagi, Reiko (Fujimoto, Suzuko) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 8 (1996) - Kazumi *Whisper of the Heart | Mimi wo sumaseba (1995) (voice) - Asako Tsukishima *Ghost Pub | Izakaya yurei (1994) - Shizuko *Saigo no drive (1992) - Rieko *Manhattan Bridge (1992) *Goodbye Mama | Gubbai Mama (1991) *Bakayaro! 3: Henna yatsura (1990) - Yoko Azuma (Episode 4) *Electric Kotatsu Horror | Battle Heater: Kotatsu (1990) *Battle Heater: Kotatsu (1989) *Afternoon When Flowers Fell | Hana no furu gogo (1989) *Yojo no jidai (1988) *Bakayaro! I'm Plenty Mad | Bakayaro!: Watashi okkote masu (1988) - Nanako Kosaka (Episode 4) *So What (1988) *Love Bites Back | Kamu onna (1988) *Goodbye to the Girls | Sayonara no onnatachi (1987) - Editor of 'Kageki' *Bu su (1987) - Ponta *Totto Channel (1987) *Robinson's Garden | Robinson no niwa (1987) - Woman in restaurant *New Morning of Billy the Kid (1986) - Miyuki Nakajima *Stewardess scandal: kemono no youni dakishimete (1984) *Female Prisoner: Cage | Joshu ori (1983) *Heart, Beating in the Dark | Yami utsu shinzo (1982) - Inako *Burst City | Bakuretsu toshi (1982) *Something Like It | No yohna mono (1981) - Aya (Elizabeth's friend) *Shuffle (1981) - Naomi Premios *'15th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz en Shinryonaikai Ryoko (NTV, 1997) *'13th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto en Gift (TV, 1997) Enlaces *[http://www.hot-road.jp/muroi/ Sitio oficial *Wikipedia en japonés Categoría:Hot Road Categoría:JActriz